mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepwell island
Sleepwell island is a series done by Ack2010. There has been a sequel and even a triquel under progress. Backstory When the first creatures dreamed, Sleepwell Island was born. Out of dreams and happy memories. But to all light, there is a dark side. When the first creatures had nightmares, the nightmare realm was born. An exact copy of sleepwell island, so two entities were born. The Nightmare King, the mighty ruler of the nightmare realm, and his opposite, The Eclipse Queen. Story In the first Sleepwell island the Captain (you) wakes up on sleepwell island. They meet Yubi, Lushio, Viveeo and Sevichi. The Captain is captured by Degrindo but then saved so later they kill him but the Nightmare king appears but Yubi kills him. In the second one Degrindo comes back to life and sends Captain back to Sleepwell island but Captain is sent on a journey and kills more bosses. Degrindo captures Yubi and Oracle and tries to kill them but Yubi turns evil and tries to kill Degrindo. Captain and the others cure Yubi and Degrindo kills Nightmare king (who was possessing him so he could kill people). Sleepwell island 3 doesn't have the Captain in it. Instead it stars Roc who is Yubi and Callious (who is yubis husband) son. Callious destroys the island so Roc jumps down a hole and meets sage and harmony who look for the island links and kill bosses. Muunon is killed and Roc kills the Tinman which is a robot who was created to kill people by plasmos who is callious minion. Plasmos is then implied to have been killed. Roc and Callious try to kill each other. Roc wins and Yubi files a divorce and then they have counciling. There is also a spinoff entitled Sleepwell island the nightmare or something I dunno look it up it's like Degrindo is more evil in this and has powers that he never uses in the main series and is meant to be scary but spore is not suited for creating anything horror based and the main character is killed. Other Information The series made by Ack2010 and was a success. Many of the characters of this and other series by Ack2010 wound up on the Most Popular New list on http://www.spore.com/ftl%7CSpore. There won't be a 4th Sleepwell island since Ack2010 is working on other projects including Circus 2. Ack2010 is stopid amd dum. Trivia *Sleepwell island was the first series completed by Ack2010. *There are only four bosses in the first series. *In the current series the island is torn into peices. *Sevichi can be seen not existing in part 3. But this does not not unhappen. *Sevichi was meant die but that doesn't happen. Muunon dies instead. *Viveeo and Oracle never get married throughout the series despite being in love for years. *Nightmare king is one heck of a tooter, that son of a biscuit! *The Devourer speaks in binary. It translates to MY NAME IS STEVEN. No you can look it up. *Ringmaster appears in a train in Sleepwell island 3. *A lot of characters are killed including Degrindo, Nightmare king, Yubi (she survives), Solstice, Muunon, plasmos, a lot of enemys and bosses basically characters are killed a lot. Category:Places Category:Adventure Series Category:Dinorauria Category:Ack2010